


Don’t Make Me Miss You

by iPhm



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhm/pseuds/iPhm
Summary: "I'm sorry babe but I don't fuck you, I make love to you." Daniel said, his voice hoarse and fuck it was sexy Seongwoo couldn't help but moan loudly and shamelessly.





	Don’t Make Me Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a smut so please bear with me. I am no writer, just a writer wanna be. Expect typographical and grammatical errors. I don’t know how I ended up writing this. Lol.

"How many days will you be gone again?" Seongwoo pouted.

He's sitting on the lower bunk of their double bed. The upper bank always left neglected since Seongwoo always wanted to sleep beside Daniel. It wasn't big enough for the two of them but being able to cuddle with Daniel and fall asleep while cuddling makes it better.

He hates it when Daniel has to film for a certain show and will be gone for days. He hates sleeping alone in their room. He misses his presence.

"Two days." Daniel answered him. A sour tape jelly still hanging from his mouth. He's sitting on one of their gaming chairs wearing his adidas track pants and plain white shirt.

So adorable. Seongwoo thought.

"Two days??" Seongwoo pouted even more. He couldn't help but sulk. Darn it, he's gonna miss his boyfriend.

"Aww, stop sulking. Come here." Daniel said patting his thighs motioning for Seongwoo to sit on them.

Seongwoo didn't even think twice. He stood up. His oversized hoodie giving him sweater paws and his sweat pants and unkept hair with his fringe down covering his eyebrows made him look even more domestic.

He seated on Daniel's lap and Daniel automatically put his hands on his waist.

"I'm gonna miss you too, you know? Just thinking about it already drives me crazy." Daniel said his voice a little bit of a husky whisper.

It sent shivers down to Seongwoo's spine.

"Buy me pork trotter when you come back." Seongwoo demanded.

Daniel laughed then kissed Seongwoo's constellation of moles on his left cheek.

Urgh. Cute, cute, cute. He didn't want to leave but he have to work.

"Brat." He teased.

Seongwoo smiled smugly. "You spoil me."

"Can't deny that." Daniel said while he fixed Seongwoo's fringe.

He loves it when his fringe goes to his eyes and he blinks and just how cutely and adorably his whole face blinks with him.

He loves spoiling Seongwoo. He likes doing things for him even though he know he can do it himself. He does it just because he wants to.

He gave Seongwoo a peck on the lips but Seongwoo chased his lips and kissed him deeper and senseless.

They both laughed with Seongwoo's playfulness. Daniel bit his lower lip. He likes it. He likes it a lot. He likes how they could kiss and cuddle and be playful just because. Just because they belong to each other. They both like it so much they couldn't get enough of each other.

"I'll give you something so you won't miss me that much." Daniel said a grin slowly spreading on his lips.

Seongwoo gave him a grin in return. He licked his lower lip and watched Daniel be hypnotized by his tongue. His lips slightly parted because of the sudden in take of his breath.

Fvckin' sexy.

He wanted to brand Seongwoo. He wanted to mark his territory. He couldn't believe that the prettiest and most beautiful man to ever exist belongs to him.

He cupped Seongwoo's cheeks then kissed him. He kissed him deeply, slowly and sweetly. His hands went down from his cheeks down to Seongwoo's shoulders, down to his chest, down to his stomach and finally stopped on his waist. He held Seongwoo's waist tightly and pulled him closer to him until their crotches touch and started grinding each other.

They both became hard as rock within minutes.

Seongwoo moaned and Daniel couldn't help but smile through their kiss. Seongwoo makes the most beautiful sound it makes Daniel's head spin.

God, he loves him so damn much. Seongwoo loves him just as much.

Daniel deepened their kiss and Seongwoo opened his mouth so Daniel could enter his tongue inside his mouth. Seongwoo sucked Daniel's tongue which made Daniel moan loudly.

"Babe." Seongwoo said while Daniel was still kissing him. He couldn't stop. Seongwoo was like a drug— addicting.

The older laughed and the younger, instead of stopping, licked his way down to his jaw, down to his neck, kissing the mole just under his jaw that Daniel loves to lick every time. He went further down and sucked the skin where Seongwoo's neck meets his shoulders.

He kept on sucking and biting, leaving blue purple marks on Seongwoo's neck. Seongwoo tilted his head sideways to give Daniel more access and leave more marks on his neck. Hell, they didn't even care. He probably needs to wear turtle neck tomorrow just to hide his hickeys.

He wanted to be branded by Daniel. He wanted to be owned by Daniel.

Daniel definitely owns him and Seongwoo owns Daniel too.

Daniel stopped kissing him and looked at his neck, admiring his works.

"So pretty." He said, smiling and biting his lower lip because he was that whipped for Seongwoo.

Seongwoo wrapped his hands around Daniel's neck and ran his hand through his hair. "You don't know how pretty you are too, babe." He said then stood up and held his hands and dragged him to their bed.

"Let's move to our bed and discard these clothes. I want to see your full beauty. I want to lick your abs."

Daniel felt his boxers getting tighter, if that's even possible. He's already hard as rock. He couldn't believe Seongwoo's effect on him.

And so clothes were discarded.

They were lying in bed, too cramped but they didn't care. Seongwoo was lying on his back and Daniel was on top of him caging him. Daniel kissed Seongwoo and their tongues clashed. They were kissing harder and more fiercely. Both out of breath but they couldn't stop kissing.

Seongwoo wanted more. He wanted Daniel to touch him. Touch him everywhere. Kiss him everywhere.

"Niel." Seongwoo almost moaned his name.

As if Daniel knew what the older wants, his hands started to go down from his neck, down to his chest, teasing his nipples a little before going further down his stomach which send shivers to his neck.

Daniel grabbed his dick and started to pump it slowly. Teasing Seongwoo which drove him even crazier than he already was.

"Ahh, Nielie." Seongwoo moaned his name. Daniel was still teasing him. Pumping him fast then making it slower when Seongwoo becomes a moaning mess then pumping him fast again.

Fast and slow, fast and slow.

It made Seongwoo writhe and he buried his fingers in Daniels shoulders leaving red long scratches that looked so pretty on his pale skin.

Daniel didn't even realize he was grinding his own dick on the side of Seongwoo's waist. Matching the phase of his hand on Seongwoo's dick.

"Good?" Daniel asked while circling his thumb on the head of Seongwoo's dick just to tease him.

"Yes babe. So good." Seongwoo answered. Eyes almost close and restraining his eyeballs from rolling in the back of his head.

Daniel wanted to tease Seongwoo more but he couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to please him and make him lose every control he has left. He stopped pumping Seongwoo's dick and reached for their drawer where their lube is safely hidden.

He grabbed Seongwoo's thighs slowly spreading them, seeing him fully which made Seongwoo blush.

He started to coat his fingers first and then started to circle his fingers around Seongwoo's rim and slowly inserted the first finger.

Seongwoo groaned feeling the stretch and tightly closed his eyes. Daniel waited for him to feel comfortable and when he finally felt Seongwoo loosen a little bit, he added another finger and then another widening the stretch. It was so good, so hot and Seongwoo felt so great.

When he knew that Seongwoo was ready, he pulled out his fingers and positioned himself in front of Seongwoo's hole. Slowly getting in.

Fvck, it was so good.

He was tight giving him the pleasure he can only get from Seongwoo. So addicting. Or maybe, he was just addicted to Seongwoo in general. 

He started to move inside of Seongwoo. It felt heavenly, being inside of him.

So fvcking good. So, so good.

It was slow and sweet driving both of them nuts which made them a mess of limbs and moans.

"Fvck.." Seongwoo wasn't able to contain himself. The pleasure Daniel was giving him was making him lose ever bit of his sanity.

"I'm sorry babe but I don't fuck you, I make love to you." Daniel said, his voice hoarse and fuck it was sexy Seongwoo couldn't help but moan loudly and shamelessly.

Daniel caught those moans with his mouth, taking them in and not allowing them to escape. The sounds coming from Seongwoo were the most beautiful sound he has ever heard. He wanted to hear more. It was so addicting that he didn't want Seongwoo to stop moaning. 

"Louder babe. Let me hear you. I wanna hear you." Daniel whispered in his ear in between every slow, sweet thrust.

No matter how many times they have already done it, Seongwoo was still so tight it felt good to be inside him.

That's when Seongwoo lost every control he had left in him. Daniel knew exactly the right words to say. He knew exactly the right tone to use.

"Faster N-Niel. Harder." Seongwoo said almost like a plead.

"You like it? You like it babe?"

He liked it. He liked it more than anything else. He liked it because it's Daniel he's making love with.

Daniel made his rhythm faster which made Seongwoo close his eyes and arched his back. Spreading his legs wider to give Daniel more access.

"Look at me babe."

It took Seongwoo all his might to finally look at Daniel in the eyes.

Daniel.. daniel was so damn good and big inside him. It felt good to feel him right there, inside of him. Owning him. Owning every bit of him. Every fiber of his being wanted to be possessed by Daniel.

Daniel's thrusts became faster. Losing his rhythm and buried his face were Seongwoo's neck meets his shoulder. 

Seongwoo hummed. "I like it. It's so good babe. Yes you're so good." His eyes closed, back arched, cheeks flushed.

"Ahh! Damn, Seongwoo. I can't believe you're mine." Daniel said in between every hard thrust. He wanted to hit a certain spot to make Seongwoo finally lose it.

They're a moaning mess, both of them trying to chase their orgasm. Daniel finally hitting that certain spot.

Seongwoo came and it only took Daniel a few more thrusts and followed Seongwoo.

It took them a few minutes to get down from their high. Both of them breathing hard. Daniel pulled out of Seongwoo which made the older moan and Daniel couldn't help but laugh. He loves every effect he has on Seongwoo.

He laid on his back and Seongwoo scooted over him. Daniel looked at Seongwoo's neck and chest and he immediately kissed every bruise and mark which are now turning into slowly darkening hickeys. Admiring how Seongwoo still looked so beautiful.

He pecked Seongwoo on his lips. "Mine. You're mine."

Daniel still couldn't believe it. He still couldn't believe that this beautiful man right here was his and his alone.

"Yours." Seongwoo said sleepily then continued, "and you're mine, too."

"No one's trying to get me from you." Daniel said while laughing. Pulling Seongwoo even closer as if it was still possible.

"No one— except the whole population of girls in Korea. Yeah, right." Daniel laughed while Seongwoo looked at him then pouted. He's too adorable Daniel's heart hurt. It hurts so good.

"But you're the only one who can ride me." Daniel said with a smirk on his lips.

Seongwoo blushed but looked satisfied. He buried his face in Daniel's neck and inhaled his scent. He smells sex and Daniel. So good it's addicting he could smell him all day.

"Babe, let's clean up before you fall asleep."

Seongwoo just grunted, too lazy to even move. Daniel laughed and knew that he needed to clean Seongwoo by himself. He didn't even complain. He cleaned both of them and immediately scooted over Seongwoo when he's finished. Showering Seongwoo with kisses on his cheeks and temples and on the top of his head. He just smiled lazily letting Daniel kiss him until they both fell asleep.

Seongwoo woke up the next day with Daniel already gone.

"Darn it, I miss him already." He pouted and decided to send Daniel a dick pic.

Caption: "someone misses you already :("

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?? Lol. Let’s be friends. Let’s talk more on twitter: @yahongnielssi


End file.
